I. Aims 1. To provide comprehensive care to patients with sickle cell disease 2. To ensure that the care delivered to patients with sickle cell disease is maintained at the highest level of excellence by integrating basic and clinical research into the fabric of clinical care 3. To maintain a database of clinical events of all patients seen in clinic, emergency room visits, and hospital admissions 4. To inform patients and their families of different research efforts in sickle cell disease and encourage their participation in our different research projects